Té, Menta y Chocolate
by Incantatem
Summary: Remus Lupin es el profesor que todos quisieramos conocer por ser ese tipo de persona en quien se puede confiar.Y justamente,Confianza es lo que "esa" persona necesita...SLASH,One Chapter


Estos personajes No son míos (bueno... ¿podría tomar prestado a Lupin?.... Solo un ratito!!!) yo solo los pervierto .

Notas: Slash, esto es, relación chicoXchico...Poco común....¡pero es que se ven tan tiernos! . Ligeros spoilers de OoTP. One-Shot

.

.**  
Té, Menta y Chocolate**

.

.  
Desde que Percy se había ido las cosas no habían marchado del todo bien. Por supuesto, ya no había que soportar al "prefecto perfecto", escuchar discursos sobre culos de calderos ni compartir la habitación con alguien que saca brillo 19 veces a la insignia antes de dormir. Ya no había comparaciones, sermones ni miradas reprobatorias... Y que quede bien claro que no era el quien las echaba de menos.

El caso es que ese mismo día había recibido su insignia de prefecto, y una pequeña, diminuta e insignificante parte de el hubiera estado orgullosa de poder mostrársela. Pero ya lo dijo: solo una pequeña, pequeñísima parte... que quede bien claro que el, Ronald Bilius Weasley, no era quien extrañaba a Percy.

(Por merlín.... "Bilius".... ¿en que habría estado pensando mamá?)

Jamás pensó que el podría recibir la insignia. Era obvio que Hermione la tendría.....¿pero ÉL?... En cuanto estuvo solo en la habitación con la insignia entre las sudorosas manos, lo primero que hizo fue revisar que en verdad la carta estuviera dirigida a Ronald B. Weasley... y no a... bueno, a quien era de esperarse. ¿Acaso Dumbledore se habría equivocado de nombres?

Y no importaba (bueno, no mucho) lo que dijeran Fred y George. Había conseguido la insignia, y eso era suficiente como para tenerlo orgulloso... Por no mencionar la escoba... quizás no sería una Nimbus o una saeta, como la de Harry, es más, dudaba que fuera siquiera una Comet 260.... pero demonios: ¡Tendría una escoba!

.

(Una escoba.......¡¡¡Una buena escoba, Merlín!!!...)

Y sin embargo, no podía dormir. Al principio pensó que la emoción era el motivo, pero cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, comenzó a dudar. En la cama de al lado, escuchaba la respiración profunda y acompasada de Harry, ya dormido, y prácticamente toda la casa estaba en silencio: incluso el cuarto de los gemelos, lo cual ya era de por si extraño.

(Tengo insignia de prefecto... y también tengo sed. ¿Habría un poco de leche o jugo de calabaza aún?)

Abrió la puerta con toda la delicadeza que le permitieron sus enormes y no muy hábiles manos para no despertar a Harry. Bajaría por algo de tomar y luego volvería a la cama. Un escalón...cinco escalones...diez escalones...

La puerta estaba abierta y el no era el único en Grimmauld place con insomnio.

-¿Ron?

-Lo-lo siento profesor Lupin, no sabía que estaba aqu

Apenas bajaba la escalera y divisaba que en la sala frente al fuego estaba Remus Lupin, su antiguo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tenía poco más de un año que no lo veía, pero la mirada amable y cansada no había cambiado.

-Ron, ya no tienes por que llamarme profesor, llámame Remus

-hemmm... si, esta bien Rem...remus...

-¿no es un tanto tarde para estar despierto? ¿Un poco de Té?

Se sentó frente al fuego en el sillón que Lupin había acercado junto a el. Bebieron a sorbos el té, en silencio por algunos instantes...

-Ya te lo he dicho hoy Ronald, pero quiero felicitarte de nuevo por la insignia.... Es una gran responsabilidad

-usted...usted nos había dicho que también fue prefecto, ¿no es así?

-si...no con gran éxito, debo decir. Prácticamente era imposible tener a James y a Sirius a raya. Supongo que algo semejante pasará con tus hermanos

-Aun no puedo creer que usted... y Sirius... bueno, hayan hecho el mapa de harry. De hecho puedo creerlo más de Sirius que de usted.... Bueno, no...Es decir....

Lupin se echó a reír. Tenía la mirada cansada y el pelo desordenado, pero ya fuera por la luz de la hoguera o el delicioso consomé de pollo de la señora Weasley, en unos segundos Lupin parecía haber rejuvenecido.

-si, si... nadie hubiera creído que yo era la mente maestra detrás del crimen. Era parte de mi encanto, por así decirlo. James y Sirius eran los que acaparaban la atención, uno por ser excelente jugador de Quidditch, el otro... bueno, Sirius es...era muy atractivo cuando Hogwarts. Cuando esos dos andaban juntos, que era básicamente Siempre, no había quien los parara. Hasta... en Peter se reparaba: se hacía querer por todos.

Ron no pudo evitar notar la frialdad disimulada con la que Lupin mencionó el último nombre. Ni el débil sonrojo al mencionar a Sirius

-¿y usted?

-yo... bueno, nadie reparaba mucho en mí: no tenía las mejores calificaciones, ni era el más atractivo, ni el más divertido y mucho menos el mas sociable. Jamás pensé tener amigos al llegar a Hogwarts, estaba muy ocupado agradeciendo a Dumbledore que me hubiera aceptado.

Ron guardó silencio.... Después de todo, las personas tampoco acostumbraban a reparar en el. No es que fuera gran cosa, después de todo. No era un gran estudiante ni estaba en el equipo de Quidditch...

-A veces no es fácil, ¿verdad Ron?... Hermione es sorprendentemente inteligente, y Harry lo quiera o no es famoso. A veces cuesta ser reconocido por lo que uno es... ¿me equivoco?

Ron no respondi

-¿Es por eso que bajas por la madrugada a buscar leche y acabas tomando un poco de té con tu viejo y aburrido ex profesor? Esa insignia representa una inmensa responsabilidad como ya te he dicho... Dumbledore ha depositado una gran confianza en ti, y yo creo que eres muy capaz Ronald

(Era cierto. Era por eso por lo que no podía dormir: ¿era en verdad capaz de ser prefecto?)

-Creí.... La verdad es que Harry merece ser prefecto. Creo que estaba un poco... creo que esperaba ser el quien la recibiera. Y es que en verdad el debería tenerla...

-No Ron, no lo creo. También noté que Harry parecía un tanto... desilusionado si somos sinceros. Ha tenido mucha presión, así que lo comprendo, pero si esa insignia lleva tu nombre es por que así debe ser.

-pero la insignia no lleva mi nombre...

-cierto... bueno, hablaba de manera figurativa

Miró a su antiguo profesor. Recordó el aspecto enfermo y cansado con que lo vio por primera vez y que no distaba totalmente del de ahora, el boggart-araña que había aprendido a enfrentar en su primera clase práctica de defensa y como solía comparar a cada profesor de defensa con el que, Nadie reparaba mucho en mí: no tenía las mejores calificaciones, ni era el más atractivo, ni el más divertido a su juicio, había sido el mejor: Remus Lupin.

(Aunque había que admitirlo, Moody.... O bueno, el falso Moody había dado clases muy interesantes.... Y aun estaba fresco e intacto en su mente el recuerdo de "El Asombroso Huroncito volador" saltando por los aires ante una horrorizada McGonagall...)

Remus cerró los ojos un momento y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del viejo sillón. Quizás sería la luz del fuego en la chimenea o el hecho de que la luna llena se encontraba muy lejos, pero Ron creyó reconocer por un momento al Moony de los merodeadores.

-Ron, es tarde – murmuró Lupin, sin abrir los ojos- deberías (bostezo) ir a dormir. Ambos deberíamos (otro bostezo)ir a dormir.

Remus ciertamente parecía mayor. -¿Cuántos años tendría?- pero definitivamente aun era joven. Las ropas que usaba eran gastadas y viejas, seguramente – al igual que las de él mismo- de segunda mano, pero siempre bien planchadas y de buen gusto: llevaba un deshilachado pantalón marrón, un suéter recosido y una gabardina parchada, color verde oscuro. El pelo revuelto le brillaba y la piel marcaba arrugas que deberían haber aparecido años después....

-pero debe ser muy suave-

Ron se sintió azorado y miró alrededor. Junto a la butaca de Remus habían acomodados en precario equilibrio, varios libros que seguramente Remus había estado leyendo en esas aburridas semanas. Literatura Muggle en mayoría comprobó al tomar uno y ver que las portadas permanecían inmóviles y que las hojas no se devolvían automáticamente a donde el lector se había quedado. Títulos como Don Quijote de la mancha, Rayuela, Cien años de soledad, Los tres mosqueteros... ¿Este hombre tendría algún parentesco con Hermione?

Parecía que Remus se había quedado dormido y Ron no supo si despertarlo o retirarse a dormir también. Observando a Remus de cerca, podía ver las cicatrices en la piel, viejas marcas en todo su rostro y algunas más nuevas en las manos y en el cuello

(Tiene manos grandes, para ser tan delgado parece fuerte...) y sin quererlo, Ron deseó por un fugaz segundo que Remus lo tocara, sentir los finos y tibios dedos en su mejilla, en su cuello, en su espalda... no el simple apretón de manos ni las palmadas en la espalda, Ron quería saber si sus manos eran tan suaves como el creía...

Un poco más cerca y podía percibir el olor a menta y chocolate impregnado en su piel.

Recordó el chocolate que les había dado en el tren al llegar a Hogwarts para su tercer año justo después de ahuyentar al dementor. Desearía sentir ese mismo aroma impregnado en la piel... en su propia piel...

¿Qué estaba pasando? Definitivamente, era hora de ir a la cama, ya mañana reiría de esto. Pensamientos de ese tipo eran producto de varias noches de desvelo jugando ajedrez con Harry....

Aturdido, Ron se puso de pie sin poder evitar que sus piernas, cada vez más largas, casi tumbaran la mesita, los restos de Té y los libros.... Remus dio un leve ronquido y ladeo la cabeza, perfectamente dormido.

( no, no sería prudente despertarlo... cada vez que despierto a Harry ya no puede dormir... quizás pase lo mismo con Lupin...)

Acomodó un poco los libros y se dispuso a subir. De reojo miró a Lupin tiritar ligeramente: la noche era fría a pesar del fuego casi consumido y Ron deseo abrazarle...

(Ron, Muchacho, en verdad necesitas dormir......)

Tomó una de las mantas guardadas en el armario y muy despacio fue cubriendo a Remus quién entre la inconciencia total del sueño, agradeció el calor abrazando la manta y cubriéndose hasta el mentón con una suave sonrisa en el rostro...

Casi nunca lo veía sonreír. Bueno, siempre tenía esa expresión amable en el rostro, pero en contadas ocasiones le había visto una sonrisa verdadera. La mayoría siempre relacionadas con Harry o Sirius...aunque las miradas dirigidas hacia ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí, no era el único que lo había notado... y sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. De celos.

(OH, dios, ¡en verdad necesito dormir!)

Si, seguro que en la mañana encontraría todo esto muy divertido. Remus era un excelente profesor, además de una de las pocas personas que parecía prestarle verdadera atención cuando hablaba ( y que cuando había tomado mas de 6 cervezas de mantequilla, hacía bromas geniales a Sirius, Snape, McGonagall y todo aquel pobre iluso que se encontrara enfrente). También era el único que no los trataba como niños en esa casa y parecía entender lo de Percy. O al menos, sabía que si se lo contara, no lo reñiría ni se reiría de El... precisamente eso: era alguien a quien tener confianza, alguien que no se burlaba ni lo comparaba con Billy, Charles o los gemelos. Alguien que lo consideraba más que "el amigo de Harry Potter", Alguien que había comprendido lo que significaba para él ser prefecto y a quién podía confiar su deseo de pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch del colegio o de ser auror.

Si, por supuesto, era eso... No tenía nada que ver con la inusual ansiedad de Ron por tocar su rostro ni por pasarle la mano entre el cabello

-se ve tan suave....-

No era algo relacionado con ese cosquilleo en las venas, ni con el ardor en las orejas y el mareo que le nublaba la vista, aun menos con que su cara pecosa apenas si se distinguía de su cabello pelirrojo... y por supuesto, no tenía ninguna relación con ese adictivo olor que despedía ni con la repentina necesidad de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y dormir ahí todas las noches que le quedaran de vida...

(Eso es todo Ronald: ¡A DORMIR!)

Si, definitivamente: eso era todo. Reacomodó por cuarta vez los libros y bebió de un trago los restos de su té ya frío. Acomodó una vez más la manta de Lupin...

-Buenas noches Profesor.

Si, seguramente en la mañana reiría de ese súbito impulso que lo hizo pasar suavemente los dedos por el cansado rostro y enredarlos sutilmente en el cabello castaño. Por la mañana parecería muy divertida la súbita urgencia de sus manos por recorrer el cuello pálido y los labios finos...

Solo esperaba que Remus Lupin no recordara el tímido beso de buenas noches que le había dejado un sabor en los labios de Té, chocolate y menta.

.

.

.**  
Finite Incantatem!  
**

¿ya he dicho que adoro las parejas algo...eh...."inusuales"? Por supuesto, SE que un Ron/Remus es total y absolutamente imposible, precisamente por eso el "amor" se queda en un estado puramente platónico...pero ese es precisamente el encanto entre estos dos. Los libros que lee Remus, por cierto, son libros que me gustan a mi. Diez puntos a quien note el guiño hacia la "otra" pareja (¿es mi imaginación, o eso ya es cannon?) **  
**


End file.
